As is generally well known, safety walkers are used by many individuals with mobility impairments. Of a particular acceptance is a rear entry/egress safety walker that includes a seat member and that can be folded for ease of storage. One disadvantage of the majority of walkers presently in use is in that the seat positioned toward the front of the device, so that the user must turn around and face the back in order to use the seat. Another disadvantage is that most of the safety walkers fold front to back and require more than desired effort for the user to unlatch the safety walker for storage.
Therefore, there is a need for improved folding action of the safety walkers and a seat that can be easily configured for entry and egress of the user.